my_heroesfandomcom-20200215-history
ZERO S01E10: Sign of Lies
Episode 10: Sign of Lies is the tenth episode of Star Rider ZERO, an online written show by Haou1987. It began on November 4, 2013. With the city recovering from the attacks of the Mexus Cartel, secretly helped by Dr. Leichter, Mark rebonds with his wife who knows of his secret now. When they want to get back home however, the hospital enters a lockdown ordered by Dr. Crane who has taken charge of the situation to figure out how dangerous the situation could be. And with the parents unreachable, Ben, Ashley and Anne are forced to flee their house when Owen Forshir forces himself into their home. Also, Jesse Levans and Special Agent Kate Milligan come closer to another mole in the NYPD. Characters introduced: '''Jonah Anderson, Annabeth Choris, Special Agent Jeremy Blake '''Production and writing time: '''November 7, 2013 - November 12, 2013 Synopsis Media is gathering around St. Hargreave Hospital when word gets out another attack had been dealt on the hospital, presumably by the Mexus Cartel. A car arrives at the hospital and out steps Horace Morrow and his chief editor Jonah Anderson. Horace Morrow tells Anderson he knows Mark is in here and unable to be reached so he wants to see this done himself. Anderson agrees telling Horace he has friends in NY5 Radio and VOX Cable he can reach out too, see if they can get a scoop. Not liking the immediate idea of a scoop, Horace does like to open a channel to other news agencies in the hopes of sharing news quicker. Jonah Anderson tells him he is going to make it happen. Horace Morrow dials Mark's number on his own phone but gets no reception from Mark. Mark returns to Emma's room where she is quickly getting dressed to get out. Mark apologizes her for putting her through everything they had sofar. Emma asks him if he realizes that he is a sought man for the destruction of New York property. Mark nods, saying he knows it and he will accept any trial, but first he needs to stop the Cartel from coming after them. Emma tells him they will never stop coming after him unless he is dead. Mark says he has a pretty good idea where the ones are that want him dead. He will just make sure to get to them first. Emma pleads with him not to become like the Black Archer, killing to get what he wants. Mark assures her he won't resort to killing unless he must defend himself. Before moving to the main entrance, Mark requests that they keep what he did and what he can do a secret and Emma says as long as he won't go over the line, she won't tell a soul. Special Agent Kate Milligan enters the NYPD precinct, which is almost completely empty except for Jesse Levans. She asks to see Captain Walton Brack but Jesse tells her that Brack is in the hospital, there is no way Brack can help Kate now. Kate sighs, saying someone leaked Brack's location out from the precinct. As well as that someone has been keeping the Cartel informed about the hospital. She shows Jesse a readout of a text message chain and several phone calls. She then shows him footage of a surveillance camera that filmed Brack's car getting hit by a missile from above and Kate tells the Cartel is getting serious, they have used a military drone to attack a police captain in broad daylight. Jesse assures her that things seem to have calmed down since the hospital and tells her they need to check the city wide alert system. Kate agrees and tells him she might be able to use a satellite from the NSA to keep an eye on things. Kate wanders off to her own workstation while Jesse eyes her and answers a phonecall. Mark attempts to leave the hospital when the doors are automatically locked down and Dr. Crane's voice comes over the intercom, warning all staff and patients that the hospital is in lockdown until they have figured out what caused this tragedy. Mark tries to reason with a security guard that he needs to get to his children, but the security guards refuse to allow him to leave. Dr. Crane and a few nurses go over the deceased from the attack and Mark is relieved when he hears that Captain Brack has survived the attack. Dr. Crane apologizes to Mark for keeping him here, but this is standard procedure when an unprecendented attack or epidemic occurs at this hospital. Mark asks for a private room and Dr. Crane tells him a nurse will bring them back to Emma's room. As Mark and Emma are lead out, one of the nurses asks him what to do, he is the ranking doctor at the moment. Dr. Crane orders the nurses to start preparing test kits, they need to find out the origin of this. Ashley, Anne and Ben finally come out of the bedroom of Mark, when they hear a car stopping outside the house. When Ben peaks outside however, he is frightened when the man approaching the house is not Mark, but Owen Forshir. Ashley tells them to quietly go to the back and hide within the shed, she will try and mislead the guy. If she doesn't come for them in ten minutes, they need to leave immediately. Ben and Anne protest but agree to do so. Breaking the lock on the front door, Owen enters the house, raising a gun with a silencer. Ashley manages to decieve him with a mirror, after which she knocks the gun out of his hand and runs for it. Several bullets miss her and she manages to get out, not before taking a picture of Owen. Owen does not go after her as he starts trashing the place, not realizing he allowed Ashley to gather Anne and Ben and leave the garden and house behind. Mark and Emma are sitting in the room where they went back to, when Emma asks Mark how. Mark assumes she is talking about how he survived. Mark tells her of how he was saved by the implants provided by ARCO Industries, how they made him better. Emma confesses she knows that, she had seen how he saved a bus full of children right after he left the hospital, it was all over the news. But she can't believe it, he was in the bank, he saved her and his mother and children. He could easily have returned to home, but he didn't. Mark confesses he was not ready yet to return to them. Not after what happened with him. He has been captured, questioned, he has been in Dellaville, he witnessed the destruction caused there by one decision. Emma asks him how he came past the powers he obtained. Mark tells her of the meteor fragment that had crashed in Goodison Park and how a symbiote had bonded with him, enhancing him, protecting him. At first he did not know what to do or how to use it, but he started figuring it out. Emma smiles, saying she is proud of him and Mark thanks her. Right then Dr. Crane and a nurse called Annabeth Choris enter the room, saying they are making their rounds and that they are here to perform the usual tests on both Mark and Emma. Dr. Crane tells them since Mark holds implants in his body it is best if they are seperated. Emma tells Mark she will be right back and Mark follows Robert Crane to a room next to the one they were standing in currently. Robert hooks him up to a machine and a laptop, starting to perform tests on Mark while saying that he is holding a call on hold from Horace Morrow, who asks for Mark. Mark tells him it is his boss and Robert hands him the phone. Mark tells Horace over the phone that he is fine and the hospital is currently in a lockdown. Horace informs him that NYPD responded to a call of gunfire in his house, reported by the neighbors. Both the shooter and Anne and Ben are gone. Mark tells him to catch up with Ashley, she was with them, maybe they are with her. Horace asks him to keep him up to date on everything going on in the hospital and Mark agrees telling him he will have a story ready. When he hangs up Robert asks Mark if everything is okay and Mark tells him he is worried about his children. Ashley opens her front door to her house, leading Ben and Anne inside, saying they will be safe here for now. She points them to the fridge, telling them if they are hungry or thirsty they should grab something from there. She opens her laptop and plugs her phone in it, uploading the image of Owen Forshir onto it. A search on Google leads her to discovering he used to be a Marine, but left active service after his team was killed and ambushed in Iraq in 2006. Not much more is known about him except for Owen Forshir frequently appearing at the side of known dictators or druglords. Ashley realizes they are dealing with a pro and if he is in the employ of the Mexus Cartel, he is much more dangerous then they thought. As Anne and Ben enter the living room again, both holding a sandwich and a drink, Ashley tells them they are safe here, but Ben hears the sound of helicopters. They look out of the window, seeing three heavily armed helicopters heading away from them, but towards the hospital. Ashley dials the number of Mark, wanting to warn him, but is unable to reach him. Kate is working on her laptop, when she spots an anomaly on the network of the NYPD. She resorts to calling her partner Special Agent Jeremy Blake who tells her to link him in on the network so he can trace the anomaly. Agent Blake asks Agent Milligan about the situation in New York and Kate tells him about the recent attacks and how they all seem to be centered around Mark Wellace. Agent Blake tells her he has heard rumors about the Wellace family. How earlier generations of the family were involved in incidents in Vietnam that are supposed to be classified but recently released by a hacker named QUEEN. Kate tells him to focus and Agent Blake apologizes, informing her that the anomaly has been detected in the archives again. It is spiking off and on, someone or something is tapping into the systems of the NYPD. Kate tells him she cleared the archives of any enemy devices, there are none there. Agent Blake tells her that there is someone there then who is tapping into the systems. Kate thanks him and decides to hand this to Jesse. Mark and Emma both return to the hospital room where they were and Mark asks Emma if she is okay and Emma says she is, just a little shaken up. Mark promises her she will be fine and grabs his phone, realizing it was switched off. He sees he has a missed call from Ashley and calls her back. He is alarmed by her when she tells him of the three heavily armed helicopters on the way to the hospital. He looks at Dr. Crane and then outside, watching how the three helicopters approach the hospital. Robert follows his gaze and widens his eyes, running outside pressing the emergency alarm. With the alarms ringing, people are hurrying to the main entrance but due to the lockdown procedure the doors are still locked. As Mark is helping Emma out of the bed, he tells Dr. Crane to go down there and unlock the doors they will come. Robert Crane agrees and hurries down to the main entrance. Emma looks outside and notices one of the helicopters preparing to open fire. Mark drops over her protecting her with ZERO's liquid armor, absorbing most of the blast. After they recover from the first rain of bullets, Emma tells Mark to do it. Mark sighs and transforms into Star Rider ZERO. Mark sees how the helicopters circle around the hospital and fire three missiles at the floor above them, destroying much of it and dropping debris down on the street, which had become vacant after the alarms were heard. Star Rider ZERO notices how the three helicopters focus on the floors above them. Star Rider ZERO hurries up a floor and manages to catch a missile in the air and jumps out of the building dropping the missile in the helicopter, destroying it. The blast backfires Star Rider ZERO into the destroyed hospital floor. Having definitely caught the attention of the media, Horace Morrow and Jonah Anderson begins taking notes on Star Rider ZERO having appeared having taken down the first helicopter. Star Rider ZERO proceeds to evade the other two helicopters, who are still firing at the hospital, but now start firing down on lower floors as well. At that moment Robert manages to unlock the doors by overriding the lockdown procedure, allowing people to swarm outside to safety. Robert realizes Emma is still up there and hurries up, barely avoiding the falling debris from the ceiling. As another missile hits the front entrance, trapping the remaining people inside and killing another few people, Robert manages to make it to the second floor without trouble where he finds Choris. She is stuck underneath a piece of big debris. Robert tells her he can't move it. Annebeth tells him to go get people, she'll try and move herself. Robert goes up another floor and finds Emma hurtled in a hallway outside her chamber. He supports her to walk to the stairs again, but one of the two remaining helicopters fires another missile, destroying the wall and the chamber Emma was in before. Robert and Emma are knocked unconscious, rendering them unable to move on. Star Rider ZERO manages to hang onto one of the buildings and jumps into one of the helicopters, kicking out one of the man mounting the mounted machine guns. The other men start shooting at him, forcing Star Rider ZERO to jump down to one of the handles, then grabbing the second man dropping him down out of the helicopter. He then bumps the head of the one who controls the helicopter into its steering compartmen causing the helicopter to go out of control and crash into the side of the hospital. Star Rider ZERO manages to come out unscratched, while the third and final helicopter focusses on him. However from the third helicopter, Owen Forshir comes out, carrying two handguns and starts firing at Star Rider ZERO. Star Rider ZERO manages to evade the bullets first and engages Forshir in hand to hand combat. Owen Forshir is more then a match for him however and Star Rider ZERO manages to disarm him, but crossfire from the helicopter forces him to go in cover. Kate arrives in the archives room and finds a terminal active. She logs on under her own credentials and opens the tracing program to find out what has last been used and opened. She is surprised to find someone has been tracking the movements of the Wellace family, also digging into the family's history. She then notices surveillance footage placed in a seperate secure map and she calls Agent Blake, telling him of the surveillance footage she found and how someone has been tracking the Wellace family. Agent Blake tells her to send everything over to him, he'll have it analyzed and he'll get back to her, if necessary he'll come over there and bring agents to take the mole into custody. Kate hangs up and starts going through more of the data, revealing there to be multiple accounts logging in. She allows the tracing program to map it, revealing the one who actually logged in was five levels underneath the one who logged on less frequent. She starts a backtrace to find out whose ID belongs to logger when she hears footsteps and pulls out her gun. It is revealed to be Jesse and she gladly steps out. Jesse asks her if she made any progress. Star Rider ZERO manages to shake off Owen Forshir and absorbs enough electricity to fire a concentrated blast at the helicopter destroying it. Realizing he can now turn absorbed electricity into a weapon, Star Rider ZERO magnifies the electric current running around his hands and uses it to subdue Owen Forshir. As officers of the NYPD move in, they take Owen Forshir into arrest and attempt to arrest Star Rider ZERO as well, wanting to blame him for the wreckage of the hospital. Star Rider ZERO however escapes when three black SUVs arrive and masked men grab Owen Forshir. As the agent in charge of the NYPD tries to speak to them, Agent Lokin appears from the SUV telling the agent that SPECTER has been searching for Owen Forshir for a while now and hands him an arrest warrant. Having no way out, the agent releases Owen Forshir into Agent Lokin's custody. The agent asks Agent Lokin out of curiosity why they have been looking for him, Agent Lokin tells him he doesn't have clearance, therefore he does not have to know. The agent says he never heard of an organization called SPECTER and certainly not of Level Ten clearance. Agent Lokin tells him to take it up with Captain Walton Brack, he knows of this. The agent tells him Captain Brack is out of business. Agent Lokin tells him it was Captain Brack who called it in. He then leaves with the SUVs. Star Rider ZERO returns inside the hospital where Robert Crane managed to free Annabeth from the debris and transforms back into Mark. Mark meets up with Robert and finds Emma. Mark says he was trapped inside one of those closets after the missile attack, he only just managed to get out. He winks to Emma, who smiles. Robert tells him Emma can go home with him, she is fine to go. Emma thanks him for the help and Robert escorts both them and Annabeth down. Mark tells him he came here by motorcycle. Emma wonders where he got that from. Mark smirks, telling her not to ask questions. They can grab a cab, he'll pick up the motorcycle later on. As a cab arrives, Mark and Emma leave the hospital scene behind. As the NYPD begins closing down the perimeter, Captain Brack and Colin Harris are wheeled out of the hospital building and into ambulances. The agent in charge of the NYPD presence informs him of the involvement of SPECTER and Captain Brack tells him he knows, he calls them in. He also says he is going to the Heretic Medical Insititute for further treatment along with Colin and informs him Jesse Levans is in charge until they are back. Mark and Emma arrive at Ashley's house, where they are met by Ben and Anne and a happy reunion between parents and kids happen. Mark and Emma thank Ashley for taking the kids in her home. Ashley says she was happy too, especially after what they had to go through with the assassin tearing down their place. Mark tells her he will help her get things straight. Ashley advises him to stick with his family and care about them, be with them as much as he can. Even under the circumstances, even during the Cartel still having him on his hitlist, the family is the most important. Mark hugs her and thanks her, before telling his children to get inside the cab with their mother. He needs to pass by the hotel before coming home, there is still stuff there. Emma tells him they'll be waiting at home and Mark smiles, before the cab leaves. Ashley asks him if he needs a lift to the hotel, but Mark tells him it is close, he'll walk. After saying good bye, he sets off. Kate and Jesse are chatting in the archives room, when they hear agents coming into the precinct. Jesse once again asks Kate if she found anything. Kate says she found quiet a lot, she was about to send it to her partner at the FBI, to have him investigate it. Jesse asks her if she found any names. Kate says she was about to find out as the tracing program has completed the trace back. She is shocked however when Jesse's name popped up on the screen and she pulls out her gun, but Jesse has already disappeared. Before being able to scream for help, Jesse grabs her from behind and says she shouldn't have digged this far. Kate pleads with him to let her go, but Jesse smiles, saying he cannot take that chance. He grabs her hand with the gun, his hand being stuck in a glove, and turns the gun to Kate. Jesse tells her she is expendable and pulls the trigger, making her drop dead to the ground. He then turns to the computer and dials a number at his phone. He says he has been able to stop the discovery he is still safe in here. On the other end of the line is revealed to be Agent Blake, who asks how he handled Kate. Jesse tells him she is dead and hangs up. To be continued... Trivia Seasons 1 - 2 Season 1 1 - 2 - 3 - 4 - 5 - 6 - 7 - 8 - 9 - '''10 - 11 - 12 - 13 Category:Star Rider ZERO Category:Star Rider ZERO Episodes Category:Star Rider ZERO Season 1 Episodes